The Cat Spirit
by tandy9evaG
Summary: COMPLETE Harry’s pregnant and can’t look after the child when it’s born.Now he has to get someone to look after the child.Preferably the grandparents since he doesn’t want to tell the father and still wants the child to have it's real family.Drarry.SLASH
1. Prologue

**The Cat Spirit**

**Prologue

* * *

**

Harry lay on the bed hugging his legs as he sobbed in his misery. Why did everything always have to happen to him. But now he could only blame himself. He should've tried to avoid Draco. Yes, Draco. Malfoy had been Draco to him since his fourteenth birthday but only when he was alone.

You see Harry wasn't a normal wizard. He was one of the rarest magical creatures there are. Harry was a cat spirit. A long time ago there were spirits everywhere but nowadays their number was small. Once there had been a spirit for almost everything. Sort of a guardian spirit to look after the others of it's kind. But over time many spirits failed to reproduce and thus died away.

Getting someone to give them a heir wouldn't have been a problem to the spirits, since they were creatures of divine beauty but to reproduce they needed a mate. Someone who they had no power over choosing. One's mate was destined to be with them but the mate never had to be with the spirit if they didn't want to. When a spirit failed to seduce one's mate to become their own, they died away without a heir.

Like every spirit Harry had come to his inheritance on his fourteenth birthday and like every other spirit recognized his mate immediately, which only happened when the spirit had already met one's mate. Harry's mate being Draco Malfoy. He had known it would never lead anywhere. Harry had expected that he'd turn into his spirit's form, the cat, when he turned 18. Like every spirit would if they failed to seduce their mate.

Harry's 18. birthday would be in few months but he already knew his transformation would happen a little over 8 months from now. Almost three weeks ago he had finally defeated Voldemort. In the celebration party Draco had seduced him for a one night stand and managed to get him in his bed. Harry had been magically drained and his spirit had taken over in the longing for it's mate. And now Harry was pregnant.

It wasn't as if he didn't want the child. It was just that he wouldn't be able to be with the child. After the baby was born he'd have a chance to hold the baby but when he'd put the child down, he'd turn into a cat and he'd be unable to look after the child himself. Harry didn't want to burden Hermione and Ron with his child since they had finally gotten together when the war ended. Besides he didn't want his child to grow up without his or her real family.

Harry sighed and got up from his bed walking to the bathroom to wash his face. He had eight months to arrange things. He had to make sure the child would have a family after he himself turned into a cat. He couldn't think about himself and dwell in self-pity, all that mattered now was his unborn baby. Harry would make sure that his child would have a happy childhood since he never got one himself.

* * *

**Disclaimer **I do not own Harry Potter

**Some Corrections Made** July 24th 2009


	2. Ch 1: The Letter

**The Cat Spirit**

**Chapter One: The Letter

* * *

**

Lucius Malfoy was peacefully sipping his afternoon tea with his wife. They had been discovered as Dumbledore's spies after Voldemort's downfall and set free of all charges. Draco was spending the summer over his friend Zabini leaving Lucius and Narcissa alone in the Malfoy manor. They were chatting about nothing important when a house-elf popped next to their couch.

"There is a letter for you, sir!" the house-elf said politely handing over said letter.

"I told you not to bother us, even with mail." Lucius said sternly to the house-elf.

"I apologize, sir!" the house-elf said. The Malfoy's house-elves were trained to be polite and speak clearly. "But it was urgent." the house-elf piped out hurriedly.

"How would you know that?" Lucius asked turning the letter around in his hands. There was no other writing on it except 'Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy'.

"The owl who brought the letter kept biting me until I came here." the house-elf said showing his poor arms with several angry bite marks.

"Alright." Lucius nodded looking at the letter curiously. The house-elf bowed and popped away.

"Who's it from?" Narcissa asked when Lucius looked at the letter bewildered after noticing who it was from. He hadn't noticed the sender's name earlier.

"This is the most peculiar thing since I saw Snape in those pink dress ropes." Lucius said referring to the time when Snape lost a bet with one of their school mates in Hogwarts. "Why on earth would Potter send us a letter?" he continued.

"Us?" Narcissa asked ignoring the fact that the letter was from Potter.

"It says 'Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy'." Lucius explained showing her the letter.

"Well we don't know what's it about unless we read it." Narcissa pointed out. Lucius shrugged taking out his wand and checking the letter for curses, hexes and such things. He concluded it would be safe to open it. Still, cautiously he opened the envelope pulling the letter out. Lucius read out loud.

"_Honourable Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I hope you are well and apologize for disturbing Your evening. There is something important I need to discuss with You that can't be said in a letter. I can't force You to meet me but I hope You would agree to do so._"

Lucius paused for a moment to look at his wife but continued shortly as Narcissa urged him on.

"_You can set the time and place, I'll even hand over my wand, if You wish, with one condition. You'll make sure Draco isn't at the meeting or knows about it._"

"Well that's strange." Narcissa interrupted.

"Considering their past, I don't see why it would be strange if Potter doesn't want to see our son." Lucius said.

"Is there still something more in the letter?" Narcissa asked.

"Not much…" Lucius muttered.

"_Please reply as soon as possible._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Harry James Potter._"

"Well this is indeed interesting." Lucius mumbled after a while. "Should we meet him?" Lucius asked from his wife.

"Maybe we should." Narcissa said. "He said it was important."

"He did say that, didn't he?" Lucius said thoughtfully. "Maybe it's something about Draco since he's not allowed to know?"

"Our son is good at getting into trouble, isn't he?" Narcissa laughed and Lucius nodded smiling at the comment. "Hopefully it's nothing too serious…" Narcissa mumbled quietly.

"Let's hope not." Lucius stated standing up and walking to the desk. He pulled out a parchment and ink in a black bottled. Lastly he took out a fine white quill. Lucius walked back to the couch and sat down.

"What do we reply?" He asked from Narcissa who concentrated for a moment.

"We don't have anything planned for tomorrow, do we?" Narcissa asked and when Lucius confirmed it she continued. "Ask him to come here tomorrow for lunch. Might as well feed him when he's here, you know how skinny he is."

"Alright." Lucius muttered starting to write. Sometimes it surprised people how motherly Narcissa could be when she wanted but Lucius was already accustomed to it.

"Read out loud." Narcissa insisted when Lucius put down the quill. He cleared his voice before reading their reply.

"_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We would be honoured to meet you after such a long time. If it won't cause You any trouble, would You come to the Malfoy manor for lunch tomorrow? Our son isn't home this summer and we would be able to converse without interruptions._

_Please inform us if you are coming._

_Yours,_

_Lucius Malfoy._"

"That sound good enough…" Narcissa agreed and sipped her tea. Lucius nodded snapping his finger to call a house-elf. The same house-elf who brought the letter popped next to him and he handed the letter to it.

"Send this to Harry Potter." Lucius told the house-elf. "Immediately."

"I will, sir!" the small creature said disappearing again.

"And now we wait." Narcissa said quietly. As Lucius lifted his teacup Narcissa cast a spell to heat it up again.

"Thank you dear." Lucius muttered relaxing against the couch. "Now we wait." he repeated Narcissa words.

After a few hours they got a reply from Potter. It wasn't a long letter, a simple 'I'll be there.' and his signature. After reading it Narcissa hurried to the kitchen to inform the house-elves about a guest and plan the menu for lunch. Lucius chuckled watching his wife enjoying herself with the planning.

* * *

**Disclaimer **I do not own Harry Potter

**Some Corrections Made** July 24th 2009


	3. Ch 2: The Meeting

**The Cat Spirit**

**Chapter Two: The Meeting

* * *

**

Nervously Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He had decided to wear muggle clothes since soon he'd be too big for them and he'd have to use robes. Harry was wearing black - rather tight - jeans and a crimson red dress shirt. He had decided against a tie thinking that it would have been too formal. He had tried to tame his hair but he'd been unsuccessful.

Harry put on black shoes and pulled on a warm, brown coat. He tried to calm his nerves one last time. But it seemed nothing would make him feel better. '_This is it._' he thought. Sighing he brushed his hand through his black hair and apparated close to the Malfoy manor.

Harry swallowed loudly trying to calm his nerves. He had heard that purebloods valued their families over everything else and that was what he was counting on. If the Malfoys cared for their family maybe they would look after Draco's child. Harry knew he was being selfish for not wanting to tell Draco but Harry couldn't face him. It would hurt too much to meet Draco and not seeing him was the only thing Harry could give himself anymore.

Harry gathered his Gryffindor courage and walked to the door. Though he hesitated and the door opened before he knocked. The house-elf who had opened the door showed Harry the way to the library. He was told that the Malfoys were coming shortly. Harry fidgeted as he waited for them. He walked around the room gazed at the books on the shelves recognising a few he had read when preparing for the battle against Voldemort.

"Do you find something you like?" a soft voice asked startling Harry. He turned too fast and stumbled. Luckily he didn't fall over. As Harry looked up and saw Narcissa Malfoy standing at the doorway. He could tell there was amusement in her eyes.

"If I had time to look I most likely would find something I like." Harry said politely smiling slightly.

"Then you have a reason to come back, don't you?" Narcissa smiled laughing good-naturedly.

"That I do." Harry replied chuckling himself.

"Sit with me." Narcissa said suddenly. She sounded firm but not commanding. Harry simply nodded. He walked to the soft couches and followed Narcissa's example sitting down on the couch next to hers.

"How have you been Mr. Potter?" Narcissa asked genuinely interested.

"I've been fine." Harry answered but Narcissa could tell it wasn't entirely true. But she didn't ask about it. Many people lied about how they were feeling.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting." Lucius said as he strolled through the door and sat next to Narcissa. "Paper work." He simply stated as an explanation.

"It's alright." Harry said softly. He twitched in his seat.

"I'm a man who doesn't like wasting time." Lucius said sternly. "So let's go straight to the point. What did you want to tell us Mr. Potter?"

"Just call me Harry. Mr. Potter makes me feel old." Harry said grinning. Narcissa chuckled and even Lucius gave an amused smile.

"Alright Harry." Narcissa smiled. "Then you can call me Cissa. I've never liked being called Mrs. Malfoy since it makes me feel old too." At this Harry smiled shyly. "And feel free to call my husband Lucius." she stated. Lucius shrugged and didn't argue.

"And now to the point, Harry?" Lucius asked. Harry seemed to sink further into the couch at the question.

"I…I don't know how I should start…" Harry muttered. He avoided looking at the two and kept his eyes on the floor. "How…How much do you know about your son's sex life?" he asked startling Lucius and Narcissa.

"What?" Lucius asked sounding angry.

"Don't take it as an offence." Harry pleaded quietly. Narcissa felt sorry for the poor boy.

"It's alright Harry. Lucius can be easily angered." she told him. Lucius took a deep breath to calm himself.

"It's normal for a teenage boy to experiment." Lucius said calmly.

"As far as I know Draco has slept with almost every girl over fifteen in Hogwarts. My friend Hermione being one who hasn't fallen for his charms." Harry stated almost too softly to be heard. "And half of the boys within the same age." he mumbled. Harry looked up. Narcissa looked shocked and Lucius looked furious.

"Why should we believe you?" Lucius asked coldly.

"I have no reason to lie to you." Harry said sadly. "My life, as it was before, is over none the less." he whispered.

"I believe you." Narcissa told him. Lucius looked like he was going to blow up.

"A few girls I could understand. Even a few boys, but…" Lucius growled. Harry shivered at his voice even though he knew Lucius wasn't mad at him. "Draco is staining our name." Lucius growled. Narcissa quietened him by putting a hand on his arm to calm him.

"What does this all have to do with you?" Narcissa asked from Harry though she was rather sure she already knew the reason.

"Because…" Harry whispered. "He got me pregnant." he said so quietly they almost missed it. Lucius stood up furiously.

"What do you want from us?" Lucius nearly yelled scaring Harry into silence. "If you're planning on blackmailing us or anything like it, get out!"

Lucius was furious. '_What right did the boy have to come and…_' Lucius raged in his own mind but Narcissa interrupted his thoughts by placing a calming hand on his shoulder. Lucius looked up at the boy who shivering on their couch. Still trembling Harry rose from his seat not looking away from the floor.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time." he whispered as silent tears slowly flowed from his eyes. "I was hoping you could look after the child since I won't be able to." he said miserably starting to walk towards the door.

Narcissa quickly got up and stopped Harry. She turned him, so she'd see him properly.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked. Narcissa lifted Harry's face by placing a finger under his chin.

"I won't be able to look after the child myself." Harry said avoiding looking at Narcissa.

"Why won't you be able to look after the child yourself?" she asked determinedly.

"I…I never meant to sleep with Draco." Harry started with a trembling voice, drying his tears. "I'm…I'm not a normal wizard." Harry told her finally looking at her. Narcissa saw sorrow in his eyes. "I'm a cat spirit." Harry muttered. "Do…Do you know what it is?" he asked Narcissa warily. She nodded as did Lucius.

"Don't you have a mate?" Lucius asked and Harry nodded. "Then how were able to sleep with Draco?"

"Draco's my mate." Harry said starting to cry again. "Draco hates me." his voice broke. "So I knew it would never lead to anything." Harry swallowed. "I decided not to try. I had gotten used to the idea of changing into a cat on my eighteenth birthday."

"And then Draco got you pregnant." Narcissa stated. "Why did you even sleep with him?"

"Like I said I never meant to." Harry said sitting down again. Narcissa had led him back to the couch. "After the final battle I was tired and my creature blood took over. And who wouldn't want to sleep with the boy-who-defeated-he-who-must-not-be-named." Harry continued with a sad smile. "Of course Draco took advantage of my weakened state…And now I'm pregnant." he sighed.

"And since my mate isn't with me I can't escape my transformation into a cat." Harry said closing his eyes. "It was just postponed by the pregnancy."

"Draco must take responsibility and marry you." Lucius stated calmly. His temper could sometimes win over him.

"NO!" Harry suddenly said. "Please…" was the embarrassed whisper. "Please don't make him marry me."

"You don't want to marry him?" Narcissa asked bewildered.

"Of course I want to marry him." Harry sated silently while smiling sadly. "But I don't want him to marry me when he doesn't care about me and then cheat on me when we're married."

"I can understand that." Narcissa said giving the raven a hug. "If I'd known my future husband would cheat on because he didn't want me. All of me. I wouldn't have wanted to marry him either."

"Fortunately you got me." Lucius muttered making a mental note to talk to Draco.

"We won't force Draco into marriage with you." Narcissa said and got a soft 'thank you' from the boy. Lucius agreed with his wife but didn't tell the two he'd try to find out what his son thought of the saviour and if it were possible to get him marry the boy.

"When you turn into a cat…Will you be able to turn back into a human?" Narcissa asked suddenly.

"Normally a spirit without a mate would stay in their spirit's form. But as I will give birth to my mate's child I'll probably be able to turn into a human once a month to hold my child." Harry explained gently rubbing his abdomen.

"But not permanently?" Narcissa asked again.

"Not unless Draco suddenly falls in love with me and would say it out loud." Harry said silently.

"Why do you want us to look after the child? Why not tell Draco about it? Or you could've asked your friends to look after it." Lucius said as he had been wondering for a while.

"For the second question, I can't face Draco. Not yet. And I don't want to burden Hermione and Ron. They just got together and will have their own children." Harry explained. "And for the first question. I never had a real family. My childhood isn't something to be proud of… I want my child to be happy. With those who are his or her real family. Is it too much to ask?"

"It's not." Narcissa said smiling. "Of course we'll look after the child. After all they will be family. And our first grandchild."

"Thank you!" Harry said with genuine smile, even though his heart bled by the thought of Draco having more children with someone else.

"Where will you go after the child is born?" Lucius asked and Harry frowned.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it."

"You can stay here." Narcissa said startling both men. "I've always wanted a cat." Lucius chuckled at this.

"It wouldn't hurt to be close to the child, now would it?" Lucius asked from Harry. "Especially when you might turn into a human again."

"No it wouldn't." Harry said wiping away the last tears that no longer were from sadness but from contentment on how well things were going for once.

Suddenly Harry's hunger informed of itself as Harry's stomach growled. The raven flushed embarrassed but Narcissa only gave a kind laugh.

"I think it's time for lunch. Don't you?" she asked and both men agreed. She rose from her seat pulling Harry up with her and led him to the dining room.

* * *

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter

**Some Corrections Made** July 24th 2009


	4. Ch 3: The Talk

**The Cat Spirit**

**Chapter Three: The Talk

* * *

**

A few days later after their meeting with Harry, Lucius was sitting in the library of the Zabini manor waiting for his son to arrive. Draco was outside with Blaise or so he had been told. Lucius was getting impatient from waiting. Luckily for them both Draco strolled into the room. After all Lucius had a rather short temper. And his son knew it, thus he knew not to make his father wait too long.

"Good day, father." he greeted Lucius sitting down on the sofa in front of Lucius. Draco straightened out his robes and looked expectantly at his father.

"Not such a good day, Draco." Lucius mumbled. Draco looked at him questioningly.

"And what would you mean by that, father?" Draco asked from him.

"What does our name mean to you?" Lucius asked sternly. He was trying to keep his temper under control.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked alarmed. If Lucius didn't approve some of his actions, Lucius could easily disown him. His mother wasn't too old to have more children, as age didn't matter so much in the wizarding world. Wizards and witches normally lived at least twice as long as muggles, so witches could get pregnant much older than muggle women. And it meant that Narcissa would be able to give Lucius a new heir if Draco was disowned.

"I have heard rumours of your actions in Hogwarts." Lucius said slowly as to not yell at his son.

"You shouldn't trust mere rumours, father." Draco shrugged. He saw anger flash in his father's eyes but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

"You'd be surprised how often rumours are the truth." Lucius growled quietly. "So I'm taking this one as the truth until it's proven otherwise."

"What does this particular rumour say?" Draco asked as he knew there were many false rumours going on about him. But to his misfortune there were also few true one's moving around in the younger wizarding society.

"It would appear that you have a very active…" Lucius paused mostly to calm himself but also to unsettle his son before finishing the sentence. After all he was a former Slytherin. "Night life. Though I doubt it's limited to night time. And I don't mean drinking." Lucius stated.

It was all Draco could do not to flush from embarrassment. Now he knew what Blaise had felt when his father found out about his sex life earlier that summer. Draco tried to come up with something to say but nothing came. At least he managed not to open and close his mouth like a fish as some did when they didn't know what to say. After all such behaviour didn't do well with Malfoys.

"Am I supposed to take this as you're not denying it?" Lucius asked as Draco stayed silent.

"I can't deny that I haven't made myself familiar with the joys of intercourse." Draco said calmly though inside his was afraid of his father's reaction to his words. But it wasn't the Malfoy way to show one's feelings. He had been taught that at a very young age.

"So I have heard." Lucius muttered furiously. "But did your…Experiments need to involve half the school!" He almost shouted but managed to settle his voice.

"I haven't slept with half the school!" Draco argued. But he had to admit it wasn't too far from the truth.

"If not then you tell me how many?" Lucius spat out as he was quickly losing his temper.

"Father. Calm down." Draco stated firmly. "If you're not composed, there's no use telling you." Draco explained as his father took a deep breath.

"And for your question…I have lost count…" Draco admitted quietly. "Probably most of the girls. At the proper age, of course. Over fifteen." Lucius just nodded as he already had heard it from Harry. "And when I realized I couldn't get satisfied enough with a girl I…" Draco hesitated as he didn't know what his father thought about same sex relationships.

"You moved onto your own gender." Lucius said for him. "I did try it too when I was younger, but realized it really wasn't for me." Lucius stated surprising his son with this piece of information.

"I have slept with quite a few males too." Draco stated as he knew it was no use to lie to him and better not hold off the answer too long. Lucius nodded and stayed silent.

"I don't think I need to say this…But your mother and I are disappointed in you and your actions." Lucius said making Draco paler than he usually was with his fair skin. "It is not proper behaviour for a Malfoy."

"I-" Draco started to apologize but Lucius interrupted him by raising his hand to tell him to keep silent.

"I am very disappointed in you and I disapprove your behaviour. And even though I could disown you, I am not going to do so." Lucius stated and he couldn't help himself not thinking about his soon-to-be-born-grandchild. It wouldn't matter if the child would be a girl, he could still name it as his heiress. He wasn't as old-fashioned as some of the other pure blood families who only accepted a heir. Then he noticed the relief in his son's face. "But this doesn't mean you can continue living like this." he said firmly.

"I understand." Draco said relieved that he wasn't thrown out of the family. "Thank you father." he said giving his father one of his rare smiles.

"Even if I disowned you I wouldn't have to worry about a new heir." Lucius chuckled._ 'Or a heiress._' he added in his mind.

"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked becoming worried again.

"There is a very simple explanation to it." Lucius said enjoying his son's discomfort.

"In these…Experimentations of yours…You have managed to get someone pregnant." he added calmly.

"What?!" Draco squeaked. Rather unlike his usual self.

"You are going to be a father." Lucius exclaimed cheerfully just to freak his son out even more. Draco would have fainted if it were appropriate for a Malfoy.

"I…" Draco didn't know what to say, which was happening too often in one day.

"Now I assume you know what you're expected to do?" Lucius asked from him.

"Y-yes…Yes." Draco stumbled over the word. "I'll take responsibility and marry the moth-" he started but his father interrupted him again.

"But you see…They do not wish to marry you." Lucius said matter-of-factly.

"What!" Draco was dumbfounded. "Who wouldn't want to marry a Malfoy? And besides I've always made it clear that if someone wished to sleep with me they had to use a contraception spell. No one should have been able to get pregnant." he stated.

"I wouldn't know." Lucius replied. "I have been asked not to force you to marry. And have you thought that someone might have been too exhausted to use the spell?"

Draco couldn't wrap his mind around it. '_Why on earth would someone decline when offered a marriage to a Malfoy?_' he thought. But his father's question did make him think and it did make sense to him.

"But I think we could make you redeem yourself instead." Lucius pointed out. Then Draco had to ask the question that had plagued him for a while now.

"Who is the mother?"

"The _other parent _doesn't want to be recognized by you." Lucius said giving his son a hint. After all he had promised not tell Draco the 'mother' was Harry Potter but it didn't mean he couldn't tell the other parent was male. Lucius could see the realisation dawning in Draco's eyes.

"I should ask who's the father, shouldn't I?" he asked from his father.

"As I just said they wish to stay anonymous." Lucius stated. "But it doesn't stop me from trying to help you figure it out, does it?"

"I would suppose not." Draco chuckled. "May I ask you something? It has nothing do with the matter at hand, but still."

"Sure. But remember that I am not compelled to answer." Lucius chuckled as well. He already guessed what would be asked.

"You said…You did your own experiments." Draco stated and Lucius nodded. "Who did you sleep with?"

Lucius looked at him pointedly. As if Draco was supposed to know. Or at least guess who it was but as his son didn't say anything Lucius sighed deciding to answer the question.

"With your godfather." he stated simply.

"Uncle Sev?" Draco asked looking down for a while. "Should have guessed." he mumbled shortly. He knew how close the two were as friends even after all these years.

"You did know he was gay, didn't you? Did you know that he has entered a relationship with Lupin?" Lucius asked. Draco had nodded at the first question but shook his head at the second.

"Now that I think about it they suit for each other. Severus needs someone cheerier to be with as he is so sore most of the time." Draco said chuckling.

"There were never any deeper feelings in our relationship with Severus and we ended it when I met your mother." Lucius said remembering the good old times. "And when I fell in love with her there was never anyone else in my mind." he said with a small smile. "There was no one else I wanted to marry."

"I do know how much you love mother." Draco said a little bothered about talking love.

"Does there happen to be someone like that in your life? Someone you wish to marry?" Lucius asked suddenly. Or not so suddenly as he had been aiming to this question for a while. This time Draco couldn't help blushing. "So there is someone?" Lucius questioned. He could see how uncomfortable his son was and for once he didn't feel like teasing him about it.

"There's nothing to stop you from talking about your feelings. As there is no Dark Lord, there's no reason to act emotionless." Lucius assured his son.

"In that case…" Draco mumbled looking at the fireplace absentmindedly. "There is someone I care deeply about… He's the reason I let my former bed mates talk about how they had had sex with the great Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Ice Prince." he said mocking himself. "It was supposed to attract his interest."

"But it didn't?" Lucius asked wondering who his son was talking about.

"No. Besides it would have never got anywhere." Draco sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it…" A silence landed in the room. Lucius was still wondering who his son was talking about. At least he now knew it was a male. It could have been Harry as Draco possibly considered they were still enemies, thus having no chances with the raven. But unfortunately Draco had made many people angry at himself and Lucius couldn't be sure.

"Why did the other father come to you?" Draco's question dragged Lucius away from his musings.

"He didn't want you to know, as you now already know that, and he didn't think he had anywhere else to go." Lucius said. "It's not like he needed money to help supporting the child…It's rather because of other things."

"He doesn't want the child?" Draco asked irritated. It wasn't the child fault if it was conceived.

"That's not the case. He would love to keep the child." Lucius told him all the while trying to give him small hints.

"So he doesn't want to give away the child…And you said he had no need for money…" Draco mused over the matter. "Then there's something else preventing him from keeping the child…"

Lucius waited patiently now as he knew his son to be bright and that he'd figure it out eventually. He bid his goodbye and left by floo satisfied with his accomplishment. Draco would some day, hopefully in the near future, realize the truth and then perhaps make the right decision and act upon it. Lucius just hoped that he had guessed right about Draco's beloved.

Even though Lucius didn't know it, he had been right.

* * *

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Some Corrections Made** July 24th 2009


	5. Ch 4: The Memory

**The Cat Spirit**

**Chapter Four: The Memory

* * *

**

_Harry knew immediately it was a dream as he saw Draco smiling seductively at him. Knowing it was a dream made it even worse. The knowledge already hurt and in a dream things warp into something else than they'd have been in reality. A dream could make the rejection worse or it could make the memory sweeter than it really was. But Harry doubted it would turn out to be better than reality._

_He wanted to turn around and run away as Draco steadily neared him in the Great Hall. Everyone was celebrating the victory over Voldemort and nobody would notice if he decided to bolt. Except Draco. The blond would notice. After all he was looking straight at Harry. He knew he couldn't change anything by running away from the Slytherin Prince in a dream. Harry would still be pregnant when he woke up. He could only hope he'd wake up before…_

_Draco had reached him and leaned in to whisper in his ear. Harry couldn't remember what the blond had said and the dream didn't repeat his words. Harry knew he was tired from the fight against Voldemort and thus could not prevent his spirit from taking over his body. The cat took over and submissively followed Draco out of the room. The blond led him to the dungeons and there to the Slytherin dorms. The common room had not changed a bit since Harry last visited the room._

_Soon they reached the door leading into Draco's private rooms. He was the Head Boy hence the privilege. Harry knew what would happen if he stepped into the room and it wouldn't be good but his body didn't listen to reason, following Draco into room. The blond locked the door and put up a silencing spell so they wouldn't be heard. Harry then decided to make most of it and enjoy himself as long as it lasted. There was no use resisting and getting depressed over it now. At least he would experience it once and treasure it even when it didn't last._

_Draco stripped Harry out of his clothes marvelling the slightly tanned skin and muscles from flying on a broom so much. The blond pulled him closer taking him into a mind-blowing kiss making his knees weak. Luckily Draco had an arm resting on his lower back and he didn't fall. Harry was led towards the bed by the dominating blond. _

_Draco bit his lip asking for entrance and when he wasn't given it immediately he bit harder drawing blood from Harry's lip. Harry let Draco in and the blond thrust his tongue into the moist cavern. Draco's tongue moved around the unexplored mouth challenging Harry's tongue into a battle. Harry let the blond win as the need for air grew._

_Draco pulled away from the kiss letting the raven take some air admiring his flushed cheeks and bruised lips. Harry was panting hard from the lack of air when Draco suddenly pushed him and he fell on the bed. The blond smirked pleased with himself taking off his own robes but leaving everything else on. He loosened his tie before crawling on top of Harry. Draco captured Harry's lips again while stroking his sides to help him relax._

_The blond rose for awhile unbuttoning his own shirt and throwing it carelessly to the side. He pecked the side of Harry's mouth moving to his neck. Draco kissed and licked Harry's neck enjoying the moans he managed to provoke from the other boy. Harry giggled when Draco's fingers glided over the ticklish spot of his abdomen and squirmed under him._

_Draco harshly grabbed Harry's aroused flesh between his legs stroking it hastily. Harry's eyes rolled back because of the intense pleasure the blond was giving him. He arched his back bringing his nipples right under the mouth that attacked the left nipple as Draco leaned over him. Draco nipped and licked the tender flesh and suckled making the nipple erect. He moved onto the other one when he was satisfied with reaction from the first nipple._

_Pleased with the stiff nipples Draco moved upwards to kiss Harry murmuring a lubrication charm on the way. Harry squeaked from the sudden unfamiliar feeling in him. He nearly screamed when Draco pushed the first finger into his arse but his voice was muffled by Draco's mouth over his, swallowing the scream._

_The probing finger felt weird but no longer hurt. Only ached. But Harry could bare it. After all, everything he had gone through in his life had build up his tolerance for pain. And he knew he had to relax and get used to the feeling. Eventually Draco would push in a lot larger limb. Harry was moaning loudly before the blond wiggled in another finger and Harry barely noticed it. Draco never halted the stroking distracting Harry from the pain in his arse._

_Harry's erect member was already leaking when Draco started scissoring his fingers, stretching and pushing in the third and last finger. He searched for the spot inside Harry that would bring him even more pleasure. Harry gave a low, long moan and the blond knew he had found it. Draco kept targeting the spot as he stroked harder on Harry's erection trying to bring the raven to an orgasm._

_It didn't take long for Harry to release. While Harry was coming down from his high, Draco pulled his fingers out guiding Harry up and on all fours. Taking him from behind should be easier and more comfortable for Harry. The blond wrestled out of his trousers and boxers sighing as his stiff member was released from it's confinement. Draco placed the tip of his erect shaft at Harry's anus and thrust all the way in when Harry was still dazed from his earlier release._

_Harry mouth fell open in a silent scream as pain throbbed through his back. Even though he let out no sound Draco stilled and waited for him to get used to the feeling of a pulsing penis inside him. Draco moaned at the feeling of intense pressure around his sensitive member. It was almost painful. The blond found it hard not to move before the raven was ready but inwardly congratulated himself when he managed to halt the thrusting movement._

_When the pain finally faded into the background Harry experimentally pushed back impaling himself more on Draco's cock. The blond took in a harsh breath as the pleasure from the movement coursed through his body. Harry shivered with the bliss of being filled so throughout. Draco took it as a permission to move._

_He drew almost all the way out of the raven and swiftly thrust back in. Harry hadn't been ready for the fast movement and fell forward on the bed. Draco steadied him before continuing thrusting into him. The blond moved steadily watching Harry quiver under him in pleasure._

_No words were said as they rocked together. The only noises heard were their moans, pants and heavy breathing. Harry loved it. He loved the feeling of his mate's cock thrusting into him and the soft noises Draco made. The pleasure he received didn't matter as long as his mate was enjoying it. Of course enjoying the act himself helped to cope with the upcoming rejection. He knew the blond wouldn't want him for the rest of their lives. All Harry had, was this moment._

_Soon he couldn't take it anymore and shouted out Draco's name as he climaxed. The blond groaned as the muscles around his member tightened even more and hissed as he reached his orgasm. Harry's muscles milked Draco's semen till the blond pulled out of him collapsing next to him. Harry whimpered at the soreness of his arse trying to calm his breathing._

_When he was able to breathe normally Harry looked at the blond who was already asleep. Harry felt his own eyes sag and let the tiredness get the better of him. He fell asleep sleeping peacefully next to his mate. Harry muscles ached and his back hurt but he still dreamed of the impossible. He dreamed of a life with the blond. Harry didn't let the depression claim him before it was inevitable._

_The Harry who knew he was dreaming about the memory prayed he would wake up in his room at the house he was living with Narcissa. But his dream wouldn't let him wake up. The dream continued despite Harry's wishes._

_The dream Harry stirred but didn't fully wake up when the blond moved. But when Draco shrieked he sat up quickly._

"_WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?!" Draco yelled. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE BEFORE I WAKE UP!"_

"_But I-" Harry tried to explain he hadn't known that. Besides he was too tired to move after their wild act._

"_GET OUT!" the blond screamed. Harry scrambled out of the bed keeping his back turned towards the blond. He dressed as quickly as he could, trying to hold back the tears . Harry run out of the room finally letting the desperate tears pour out, not looking at the blond and trying to stop shaking._

_What he didn't see as he left was the blond coming down from the frantic panic attack he had gotten when he realised Harry was still in his bed. Harry also missed the despair of loosing him appearing in Draco's eyes and the single tear that escaped the Slytherin Prince's ice mask - when his anger wasn't counted as an expression. Harry didn't even see or notice it in his dream of the memory._

Harry started awake sitting up in his bed. He clung to the soft silky sheets surrounding him. He whimpered at the pain in his heart wishing to forget the morning after. Harry rocked back and forth as tears came back again. He cried himself to restless sleep. Luckily he didn't dream anymore that night.

* * *

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Some Corrections Made **July 24th 2009


	6. Ch 5: The Pregnancy

**The Cat Spirit**

**Chapter Five: The Pregnancy

* * *

**

Narcissa had persuaded Harry to move with her to one of the Malfoy estates. The move had been an escape for Harry who hadn't wanted Draco or any of his friends to know about his state. She had forbidden Lucius from telling Draco where she was. Narcissa had offered to help Harry with his pregnancy and now they lived in France.

The house they lived in wasn't as grand as the Malfoy manor but it was still huge. There were too many bedrooms to Harry's liking and as many bathrooms. A large kitchen Harry spent most of his time in, an equally sizeable dining room, a room with a fireplace and comfy divans and a huge living room. Of course you can't forget the big ballroom. Outside the house there were acres of a beautiful garden.

Harry spent too much time in the kitchen for Narcissa's liking but she did enjoy the food, pastries and sweets he made. He had insisted on cooking instead of the house elves. He had wanted to give something back for living there. Narcissa refused to take money so they had settled on cooking.

"This is delicious!" Narcissa complimented him the first night Harry had made dinner for them. "Where did you learn to cook? They don't teach it in Hogwarts." she asked. Harry had looked uncomfortable fidgeting in his seat beside the table.

"I ought to have learnt. I have been cooking since I've reached the stove." Harry muttered nibbling his food.

"Why?" Narcissa asked fearing the answer.

"My _dear _relatives made me cook for them." Harry mumbled bitterly. Narcissa frowned.

"Why would they do that?" she asked.

"My aunt and uncle hate anything abnormal, magic being one of the things they disapprove of." Harry said quietly. "They took it upon themselves to rid me of my abnormality." he sighed. "I've been their personal _slave_ and beating bag for years." Harry hissed with hatred towards his relatives.

"How could they do that to a child?" Narcissa asked horrified.

"Wouldn't know." Harry shrugged. "They did what they thought to be good for me. What I deserved."

"They didn't…sexually abuse you, did they?" Narcissa asked worried. Harry laughed at her question.

"No no. If they had it would've made them abnormal too. And they didn't want to be anything but normal."

"Thank Merlin." Narcissa whispered.

A few days later Lucius came for dinner. Narcissa and Harry were already sitting at the table. Lucius greeted them politely and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. He sat at the head of the table Narcissa sitting on his right and Harry on his left across from her. The food was already laid on the table. Narcissa asked about Lucius' work as they started eating.

"Nothing extraordinary at work." he said and took a bite of baked potatoes. "The house elves seem to have outdone themselves." Lucius muttered.

"No dear." Narcissa said smiling. "Harry cooked." Lucius' eyes widened for a second before he composed himself again.

"Really?" he asked looking at Harry who nodded. "Then I have to compliment you. You are an excellent cook, Harry." Lucius said giving the raven an almost-smile. Harry muttered a quiet 'thanks'.

Lucius decided to stay the night and after Harry had gone to bed Narcissa told him how Harry's relatives had treated him.

"If that's true then no doubt the rumour about the boy-who-lived living in a cupboard might be true, too." Lucius muttered. He decided to somehow get revenge. If he remembered correctly Dursley worked in a company. Maybe the company should get in trouble they wouldn't be able to get out of?

The next day at the Ministry Lucius went through the Hogwarts' records. He found the first address they had send Harry's letter. '_The cupboard under the stairs_' he read silently and sighed. So it was true then. The boy-who-lived had spent the first years of his life sleeping in a cupboard. Lucius was determined to make the Dursleys pay. After few days of arrangements and the company Harry's uncle work for went bankrupt, the Dursleys' were kicked out of their apartment and Dudley was expelled from his school. And Lucius…Lucius was content.

Meanwhile the morning sickness hit Harry but it wasn't so bad with the potions he got from the family healer. The first thing after their move Narcissa had called for the family healer to come and look at Harry to make sure everything was fine. Now the healer visited the house frequently to check on Harry and the baby. The pregnancy was progressing well.

When Harry wasn't cooped up in the kitchen he wandered around the gardens. Sometimes Narcissa joined him and they walked around and discussed about things that came to mind at the moment. She learned more about Harry's childhood with the Dursleys, his school years and about Harry's opinions about various things: his friends, teachers, school subjects and so on. But mostly Harry wandered alone pondering on his life.

"Have you thought about a name for the baby?" Narcissa asked one day while they walked in the garden.

"I haven't thought about names." Harry answered calmly. "But I did think that I should let you, meaning yourself, Lucius and Draco - as I am sure you have informed him that he's going to be father - to decide what to name the child." he said softly rubbing his stomach.

"No Harry." Narcissa said sternly. "I think you should name the child. If you won't be able to turn back human, you should name the child to leave something behind. To leave child something about you."

"I-" Harry muttered looking ashamed for not having thought about it like that. "I'll think about it." he said smiling softly at Narcissa and wandering off on his own.

For a long time they left naming out of their discussions. Narcissa only tried to bring Harry out of his depression. As for months Harry had been crying himself to sleep. Sometimes Narcissa held him when he cried, sometimes he cried alone. Little after he started showing the tears ran out. He didn't cry anymore. And he didn't want to. Harry knew crying wouldn't help him to get his mate.

After living weeks at the manor in France, Harry started having an odd obsession for lemon drops. No other weird food cravings came over him. His want for lemon drops only seemed to amuse Narcissa and Lucius, though they were cautious around him as he could start crying if offended due to the mood swings. To ease Harry's need for lemon drops Lucius bought them daily to make sure there were enough and making sure to by the non-veritaserum kind and with less sugar.

Soon it came down to the conversation about the child's names. Narcissa had invited Lucius over for the night since Harry had asked him to be present during the deciding.

"Have you come up with any names?" Narcissa asked calmly while they were sitting in the library. Harry sat opposite them with a book lying on his lap. The round stomach had made him glow and Narcissa thought it was a shame Draco wasn't there to see it. Lucius sat next to her quietly taking sips from his wine glass.

"I have thought about it as I said I would." Harry started. "If the child is a girl…" Harry paused. He hadn't wanted to know the gender yet. He wanted it to be a surprise for everyone, himself included. As it might one of the last surprises he could ever get. "I would like her to be called Lilian Malfoy. If there is a second name you wish to give a girl I left the choice for you."

"Lilian." Lucius said the name out loud testing the sound of it. "It sounds nice."

"It's a wonderful name." Narcissa praised.

"Is it in the honour of your mother?" Lucius asked and received a small smile as an answer.

"And for a boy…" Harry paused again. "I am rather sure you wouldn't him to be called James or Sirius as you didn't get along so well, so I though-" he continued but Lucius interrupted him.

"Harry. If you aren't able to be a large part of the child's life I would like you to name the child as you wish. It doesn't matter what we want. The only thing that matters is what you wish to name the child."

Harry smiled as a 'thank you' but shook his head. "I know. I'm not trying to…To come up with a name that pleases all. I just…"

"It's alright dear. Continue." Narcissa said.

"Yes. The name…I thought of Orion Malfoy." Harry said smiling slightly.

"For your godfather I'd presume." Lucius said and Harry nodded. "It's a good name too. And it does come from Narcissa's side of the family."

"I like it." Narcissa exclaimed merrily. "You didn't think of any other names? Not Orion James…Actually that doesn't sound too good." she said frowning. Harry chuckled. He had come over his depression as his love towards his child grew and was now more cheerful.

"No, I haven't. I think I should let you, and Draco too if he wants to, to give the child another name." Harry told them and spend half an hour to assure Narcissa and Lucius it was alright with him if they wanted to name the child as Orion Lucius Malfoy, Harry's example, till they finally believed him.

When the predicted day of the child's birth came closer Harry was growing anxious. He couldn't wait for his child to be born but on the other hand it saddened him too. After all he wouldn't be around the child, not as a human at least. Narcissa had promised to take him in as a cat, so he was able too see his child. But he wouldn't be able to hold the child. He might be able turn human once a month, but for his motherly instincts it wouldn't be enough. Harry sighed gazing out of the window wishing that things would've gone better.

* * *

A few weeks after Harry moved to France

**Daily Prophet**

_**The-Boy-Who-Lived-to-Go-Missing**_

_According to one of Harry Potter's closest friends the Saviour of the Wizarding World has disappeared. Nobody seems to have seen him lately. We are only left to wonder if he is alright or is this the remaining Death Eaters' revenge for defeating their master._

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Read more on page 5._

Draco scoffed as he laid the paper on the table. How could the media jump into the conclusion that it was revenge? Considering how much the Saviour had been in the media after the war it wouldn't make him wonder twice if Potter decided to go on a vacation and tell no one about it. Besides they didn't exactly tell who was this friend of Potter's, which Draco noticed after quickly scanning through the article.

"Anything interesting in the paper?"

"Nothing." Draco muttered looking at Blaise who just came into the dining room for breakfast. Draco rubbed his temples to try to soothe the upcoming headache. His head hurt too often nowadays. Blaise looked at him with frown.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You have been stressed ever since the conversation with your father."

"I'm fine." Draco said. Blaise gave him look saying he didn't believe it. "Alright I'm not."

"You know it's not good to keep everything you feel inside. We wouldn't want you to blow up the bed in your sleep again, now would we?" Blaise said referring to the last time Draco lost control over his magic. "I'll listen. As always." Draco huffed good-naturedly.

"I'm going to be father." Draco said suddenly making Blaise almost fall of his seat.

"What! Why didn't you tell me you hooked up with someone?" Blaise exclaimed accusingly.

"I didn't." Draco defended himself. "When father came to see me he told me that I had managed to get someone pregnant."

"Oh. Sorry…" Blaise muttered sheepishly. He had jumped into the wrong conclusion. It occurred often around him. "So who is it?"

"I don't know…" Draco said annoyed. "According to father the 'mother' doesn't want me to know."

"When can I expect an invitation to the wedding?" Blaise asked jokingly trying to make the mood lighter.

"Not in the near future." Draco muttered darkly.

"But you know you shoul-" Blaise started to say but Draco interrupted him.

"He doesn't wish to marry me." Draco nearly snarled. He couldn't understand why.

"He! You got a man pregnant…Or rather a boy…" Blaise exclaimed. "Wait! Why wouldn't he want to marry a Malfoy?"

"How should I know?" Draco sighed getting aggravated. "Father told me that who ever it was didn't want me to recognize him."

"Hmm…" Blaise murmured to himself deep in thought. Silence overcame them as they both were absorbed in their thoughts. Draco hoped with his best friend's help he might be able to figure this out.

"What else did your father say?" Blaise asked suddenly. Draco was quiet trying to remember.

"That the other father didn't need our money…And that something prevented him from keeping the child after it's born, even though he'd love to keep it." Draco told his friend.

"I don't know any explanation to what might prevent him fro keeping the child…" Blaise started getting a short nod from Draco. The blond didn't expect him to be able to explain it everything.

"But I have a feeling that the reason why he won't marry is in his own feelings towards you." Blaise said. Draco flinched.

"You mean he hates me?" Draco stated more than asked. "It's possible I have slept with people when they're drunk and don't really know who they're with…"

"No. That's not what I mean." Blaise snapped at his friend. Even Draco had the habit to jump into fast conclusions.

"I'd say he loves you enough not to want a loveless marriage." Blaise stated softly. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the bloke Draco had gotten pregnant. The Ice Prince took a long time to start caring about someone. '_Look at how long it took him to fall in love. Seven years!_' Blaise thought.

"You think?" Draco asked unsure about it. Blaise simply nodded causing Draco to look thoughtful. They lapsed into a silence again.

"Do you have any idea who the other father is?" Blaise asked, when Draco looked to have finished thinking, startling him. "Have you made a list of who it could be?"

"I…No." Draco muttered having a slight blush on his cheeks because of his thoughtlessness.

"Then make one now." Blaise exclaimed. Draco summoned some parchment and a quill.

"It should have happened less then nine months ago, right?" Draco asked. Blaise nodded and the blond started writing down names. After five minutes Draco lifted the quill of the paper.

"Give it here." Blaise said and took the list from Draco. He scanned the long list through quickly, only stopping at one name.

"What?" Draco asked when he saw Blaise pause.

"Harry Potter?" Blaise asked with a raised brow. Draco blushed with a soft, sad smile. Between them it was no secret what Draco felt for the Gryffindor.

* * *

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter

**Some Corrections Made **July 24th 2009


	7. Ch 6: The Child

**The Cat Spirit**

**Chapter Six: The Child

* * *

**

"Cissa!"

Narcissa heard Harry call while she was basking in the sunlight out in the garden. She was on her feet quickly after hearing the slight panic in Harry's voice. Narcissa ran toward the kitchen were Harry was preparing dinner. What ever caused Harry's distress she hoped it was nothing serious.

Narcissa rounded the last corner before the kitchen and stopped at the door slightly out of breath. The sight she saw startled her. Harry was standing in front of the kitchen counter resting his weight against it. And there was a puddle underneath him. Harry looked scared and his breathing was faster than normal.

"I think my water just broke…" Harry whispered. Narcissa broke out of her shock and ran to his side. She supported him and helped him to stand straighter.

"We need to get to the hospital." Narcissa said firmly and escorted him to the fireplace so they could floo to the Saint Mungos. Few weeks earlier Lucius had paid for a private room to be kept free for Harry.

Quickly before leaving to the hospital Narcissa fire called their family healer who had been waiting for the call for a few days already as Harry was few days over the expected date. Narcissa supported Harry as they stepped through the floo. He had not yet learned to come out of the other end without visiting the floor first.

Narcissa thanked the healer for being fast as he was already waiting them at the Saint Mungos. They helped Harry to sit down onto the floating chair which would carry him to his room. On their way Narcissa made sure there were no prying eyes. The Malfoy glare she had mastered years ago did the work and drove everyone away from them. Lastly she made sure no one would be able to leave the hospital and tell others they had seen the pregnant Saviour by placing a simple, yet powerful memory charm over the hospital.

For Harry the trip to the hospital had gone in a flash. He now knew he was going to give birth to his child within the same day. Harry now understood the strange tingling at his lower back during the last week. His magic had been forming the birth canal so that he actually could give birth to his child. Harry moved around in a daze. He was happy that his child would finally enter the world but also afraid as he knew he'd soon be a cat.

The healer told him to move around the room to help him feel more comfortable. Harry did as he was told and strolled in the room thinking about his future life. He was so deep in his musings he didn't notice Lucius' arrival. Narcissa had informed her husband right after she had escorted Harry to his room. And now all they had to do was wait till the healer deemed it time for the youngest Malfoy to come into the world.

Sooner than anyone of them expected Harry was pushing and crying silently while doing so. Narcissa stayed with him as support while Lucius waited outside the room. After a few painful hours a loud cry could be heard from the room. Harry fell on the bed exhausted and sighed happily. Narcissa smiled and while the healer cleaned Harry and the baby she fetched Lucius back into the room.

Harry gave them a worn-out smile and took his child from the healer. Narcissa and Lucius came to stand next to the bed.

"Say hello to your granddaughter." Harry said to them fondly marvelling the beauty of his daughter. Narcissa also smiled as she watched the interaction between the two. She was only disappointed that her son couldn't be there to see it. Harry was truly beautiful as he watched over his daughter.

Lucius saw the happiness and slight sorrow in Harry's eyes. Happiness for the birth of his child and sorrow for the little time he would have with her. Lucius could understand how he felt. If he thought of the possibility of never having been able to be there for Draco when his son was younger, he could relate. Lucius hadn't been there for Draco as much as he would have wanted to but not to have had even that would have been horrible.

"So she will be Lilian Malfoy." Lucius stated more then asked and received a nod from the proud 'mother'. Luckily they didn't need to sign any papers yet as they had not discussed about any other names for the child and had no godparents for her. Harry had no one to ask for the job as he had not told anyone of his friends about his pregnancy.

"Are you sure you wish me to stay at the manor? I can find another place to stay if I'm going to be a bother…" Harry stated quietly not raising his head to look at them.

"Of course you can stay with us." Narcissa assured him. "It is no bother."

"She's right." Lucius said. "It is time for us to get a house pet." he continued while smiling softly. He didn't want Harry to think of himself as a mere pet but they had to fool others into believing he was one.

"Is there any way for you to stay human? Or any possibility of you being able to turn back completely?" Narcissa asked. She did not wish this fate for the 'mother' of her grandchild. Her greatest wish at the moment was for Harry to become her son-in-law.

"I doubt it." Harry said miserably. "And when I am a cat how could your son fall in love with me as it is what is needed for me to turn back completely."

"I did sleep with him but I didn't get him to stay with me so I could've remained human." Harry whispered. "My own desire for love took away my change to be with my child. I am sure Draco would've married me out of responsibility but that is not how I wanted it…"

"It's alright." Narcissa tried to calm him. "You have the right to think yourself first. No one can expect anything else."

"Thank you." Harry murmured smiling to his sleeping daughter. "I hope I will be able to turn back once in a while to hold her… There is the possibility but I cannot be sure…" he muttered to himself.

"I hope so too." Narcissa said stroking Harry's cheek to give him comfort. "It would be nice to see the real you…"

"Oh and before I forget…" Harry stated. "There would have been a mind link between Draco and I had we ever truly bonded. As we know nothing around me is ever normal… So I might be able to share some sort of a link with you as you are his parents."

"Well…" Lucius chuckled. "We know you're a powerful wizard so it might be possible for you."

"I will look after her as a cat, so the link would be useful if she's in danger and I'm too small to do anything to help…" Harry said thoughtfully.

"Indeed it would." Narcissa admitted. "But you do know we will look after her too, don't you?"

"Of course. But as a cat I might notice things you may not." Harry murmured. "I am thankful for everything you have done for me." he said firmly looking into their eyes to show he truly meant it. His eyes had always given away his feelings and now they showed honesty.

"It was no trouble at all. She's our granddaughter after all." Lucius assured him and petted his head to the surprise of them all, even himself.

"I would've loved to have you as a son-in-law." Narcissa sighed making Harry chuckle lightly and give them a beautiful smile.

"I would have liked that too…" he sighed and beckoned her to come closer. "I guess this is the good bye in case I never turn back again."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that…" Lucius muttered to himself and watched as Harry handed Lilian to her grandmother. Narcissa gently took her into her arms smiling sadly at the young man who still held onto the little hand of his daughter. Harry whispered a goodbye to them and let go of Lilian's hand. And there in front of their eyes with a blinding flash of light the young man on the hospital bed vanished. In his place there now sat a small, delicate, black cat with beautiful emerald eyes.

* * *

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter

**Some Corrections Made **July 24th 2009


	8. Ch 7: The Cat

**The Cat Spirit**

**Chapter Seven: The Cat

* * *

**

It had been a little over eight months since his father had told him that he had managed to get someone pregnant. And now Draco was sitting in the lounge of the south wing of the Malfoy manor. The entire wing was his to use as the north wing was only for his parents. And as the west wing had been his grandparents and so on.

Draco eyed the list of possible 'mothers' of his child. He managed to exclude almost half the names through hard work. Draco had tried to find all of the men on the list to ask them about it. Many names were dropped from the list after he had gone to meet the people. But unfortunately many of them Draco could not find no matter what he did. A few of the people on the list had died, which surprised Draco, as the men had not been much older than he was.

"How's it going with the list?" Blaise hollered when he strode into the room. Draco gave him a frustrated growl as an answer. Blaise chuckled. "Any progress?"

"I've been able to shorten the list but there are still too many names to be sure." Draco sighed. Blaise patted him on the shoulder for comfort before sitting down in front of him.

"At least you've managed to do something." Blaise shrugged. "It's more than most would do. You know that."

"Yeah…" the blond said quietly keeping his head down so Blaise couldn't see his face. "But I have to do something. Even if he weren't the one I wish to marry, it's my responsibility to do so. And in time…" Draco lifted his head to look at his friend. "…no one knows what could happen. I might even end up loving my husband."

"Indeed…" Blaise said with a soothing smile.

"Splendid evening, gentlemen." a voice came from the door. The young men turned to look at Lucius who strode into the room with wide smile on his face.

"Evening, father." Draco responded.

"Good evening, Lord Malfoy." Blaise said. "May I enquire what makes you smile so? Your son needs cheering up."

"Than I think my news will do just that." Lucius said and his smile did not fade. "I am honoured to tell that you have a daughter, Draco."

The piece of news did not register into Draco's brain immediately. The room was silent for a few minutes when it sank in. Blaise chuckled behind his hand because of his friend's behaviour. Draco eyes weren't focused on anything and his mouth was slightly open, since it wouldn't do for a Malfoy to act like a fish out of water.

"I have a daughter…" he finally spoke astonished.

"Indeed you do." Lucius said. "I'm proud of you. She is a very healthy baby and beautiful, too. As much as a baby can be."

"Can I see her?" his son asked cautiously. Draco wasn't sure if his parents would let him. He had had no part in her life when she was in her 'mother's' womb.

"Of course." Lucius chuckled. "She is your daughter, not mine. I cannot take away your rights."

"Good." Draco whispered.

"Come with me." Lucius stated and started walking towards the door. "She's with Narcissa."

* * *

Harry would have chuckled if he could when Draco nearly ran into the room. The Malfoy heir didn't notice him as he lay beside Narcissa on the bed as his focus was only on his daughter. Draco almost flew to his mother who was holding the sleeping little girl. Lucius came in chuckling a moment later and after him Harry could recognize Blaise Zabini.

"She is beautiful." Draco said as he gazed at Lilian. "A true Malfoy, wouldn't you say?" he asked his parents. Neither of them gave him an answer but Draco wasn't waiting for one.

"What's her name?" Blaise asked as he walked closer to take a look at the little girl.

"Lilian Malfoy." Lucius answered from behind him. "Of course if you want to give her a middle name Draco, you can."

"The 'mother' chose her name?" Draco asked. Narcissa nodded as an answer. "Lilian is a beautiful name…But why would he choose Malfoy as her last name? Is it another attempt to keep his identity from me?"

"No." Narcissa said with a smile. "He wanted her to have your name."

"But why? When he didn't want to marry me." Draco exclaimed distressed. Harry was desperate to comfort him but there was little he could do. Then he had an idea how to do so.

'_Lucius?_' Harry asked in his thoughts trying to concentrate on Lucius. The blond lifted his head and look at him. '_Can you hear me?_' Harry got a nod from the Malfoy Lord. '_You can tell him why I didn't marry him_. _I don't want him to be so miserable about it._' Harry told him and Lucius nodded again.

"He did want to marry you." Lucius said surprising his son. "He loves you but he didn't want a loveless marriage."

"But that could have come in time. I could've fallen for him." Draco whispered.

"It's not too late yet." Narcissa told her son. She wished that he would find out the truth and she would have Harry as son-in-law.

"What do you mean, mother?" Draco asked and they could hear hope in his voice.

"Find him and he might agree to marry you."

**

* * *

  
**

Draco appeared to be a very doting father. He spent most of his time looking after Lilian. He did everything even though the house elves would have been glad to do it for him. He watched her grow and noticed how she had gotten his blond hair, though it was messier than his. Draco waited for her eyes to clear and settle on her own eye colour but it wouldn't happen yet. Her eye colour could be another clue in finding her 'mother'.

After the few first days Draco noticed a black cat hanging around the house. He went to ask his mother about and she told him it was time for them to get a pet. Draco also noticed the cat - Shadow, was the cat's name as his mother had told him - wandering around Lilian most of the time. At first he thought Shadow was going to hurt her but soon discovered that the cat looked after her and meant no harm to come to her. Draco was clad to have Shadow around when he wasn't able to stay by Lilian's side to watch over her. He liked the thought of having extra help.

**

* * *

  
**

Harry didn't feel too comfortable to stay around Lilian at first. Draco seemed to stick by her side all the time. But he was sure Draco wouldn't let anything to happen to her and felt safe enough to leave her with her father while he explored the Malfoy manor as a cat. But when night fell Harry went back to his daughter's side to guard her in her sleep.

The Malfoy manor looked a lot different from his new point of view. Everything had been enormous when he still had been a human but now things looked even bigger. He was too small to open any of the heavy doors on his own but the other residents of the house soon learned to leave them open for him. It grew out to become a habit to them and Harry once walked in on Draco when the man was in shower, which led into Harry's hasty exit from the room.

The second week of his stay there Harry found something peculiar. A hidden door underneath one of the many tables in the halls. Not daring to investigate it further alone he ran to Lucius' study where he was sure to find him at this hour of the day. And certainly there Harry found the grandfather of his daughter. Harry ran to the table and leaped onto it startling the blond.

"Good morning, Shadow." Lucius greeted the black cat. Harry mewled as an answer. They had come up with a name for the cat as they couldn't call him 'Harry', that would've been too obvious. "Did you have something to tell me? Or did you come here just to say hello?" Lucius smiled.

'_I have found something_.' Harry announced in his mind sending his thoughts towards the man in front of him. '_I think you should see this_.' he continued while making eye contact with Lucius.

"What is it?" Lucius sighed. "I have work to do."

'_How many secret places do you have to hide things?_' Harry asked. Lucius frowned at him looking thoughtful. '_Any of them in the halls?_' Harry specified. Lucius frown grew.

"None in the halls." Lucius stated. "One in the family room, one in the master bedroom and of course in the dungeons there are few…"

'_Then you want to see this._' Harry said jumped of the table and walking to the door. '_You coming?_' he asked turning his head and staring at Lucius with his emerald green eyes. The blond hurriedly rose from his seat and followed the black cat to his discovery.

Harry led Lucius to the table. The blond was surprised to find out that his already deceased relatives had many more hidden places in the manor than he had known of. Lucius checked the whole table for any charms, hexes and other traps that might have been placed for its safety. There were not many spells protecting it and Lucius quickly cancelled them.

What they found were only a few old family documents. Nothing really important but it made Lucius wonder if there were other hidden places in the house he didn't know of. Harry was glad to help and promised to keep a sharp eye out for other secret doors in the house. Within a few weeks he found many. Some had documents like the ones they first discovered but some were long lost family heirlooms and other ancient artefacts. Lucius was very grateful for Harry's findings and told him so.

Soon a month had passed. On the night of the new moon Harry changed back into his former self for the dark hours of the day. He was ecstatic to able to hold Lilian even though she was asleep through it. Harry sighed as he watched his daughter breath deeply with silent snoring. He would miss embracing her when he was a cat again.

Lilian started squirming disturbed by whatever she was dreaming of. Harry started humming a lullaby he had heard Narcissa singing to her. He tried in vain to calm her but nothing he did was working. Harry sobbed in despair.

"It's alright, little one." Harry whispered to her. "There's nothing to fear." he continued to soothe her. Lilian whimpered burying her blonde curls to his shoulder. Harry sighed in relief when she began to calm down.

"Is someone there?" a voice came from the corridor startling Harry. He nearly panicked. He didn't know who was coming and he was stark naked. Cats didn't use clothes, so he had none when he turned back. Harry quickly but carefully lowered his daughter back into her bed without waking her from her sleep. Then Harry hurried into the shadows. He didn't know what to do to hide himself any better.

The door was pushed open cautiously letting light pour into the room from the corridor. Before Harry could panic even worse than he already did, he found himself shrinking. Draco strode into the room to check on his daughter, looking around for who ever made the noise earlier. Harry would've sighed in relief if he were able to. The only one - besides Lilian - Draco could see in the room was Shadow.

"Was it you I heard, Shadow?" the blond wondered out loud. The cat mewled at him and Draco bowed down to pick him up. He stroked the black fur as he glanced into Lilian's cradle. She was sleeping peacefully again. Draco kissed her forehead before leaving the room taking Shadow with him but leaving the door open so the cat could get in again later.

"Accompany me to the kitchen, won't you?" Draco asked though Shadow had little to say when held in his arms. "I can't sleep and some company would be appreciated." Draco gave the cat a smirk. "I'll give you some milk in return of your cooperation." he laughed not knowing Shadow could understand him.

Harry resigned to his fate and let Draco take him to the kitchen. He was relieved Draco hadn't found out about him.

Yet.

* * *

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter

So…It took a long time for me to write this chapter but I don't feel like apologizing for it. This story has turned out to be a lot longer than what planned in the beginning, thus making things as understandable as possible I need to write more details and situations than I have planned for. And this particular chapter took a long time for I had difficulties to imagine what it would be like to be a cat…

We'll see when the next chapter comes out. I haven't started with it yet and it might take as much time as this one…

I have also decided for future fics that I will write them completely before publishing them in . The begging, demanding and other means you people use to get updates doesn't work with me. I only get annoyed by them and thus the decision to write the stories to the end. The Cat Spirit and Silver Lining will be continued like they have been this far.


	9. Ch 8: The Attack

**The Cat Spirit**

**Chapter Eight: The Attack**

**

* * *

**

Narcissa carried her six months old granddaughter as they walked down the road. Shadow was curled around Lucius' neck riding on his shoulders during their trip to Diagon Alley. People kept pointing at them while they walked past. "Whose child is that?" was on everyone's lips. None - besides their immediate family - had seen Lilian Malfoy.

"Their staring bothers Lilian." Narcissa told her husband quietly. "Can you do something about it?" she asked.

"Not without yelling at them." Lucius replied but fixed a sharp glare at anyone who crossed their path. It was all he could do to the situation while still acting like a proper Malfoy Lord should.

'_I'm not helping either._' Harry's voice whispered in their minds. '_They aren't used to seeing the Malfoy Lord with a cat - or any animal - on his shoulders…_' he continued and buried his face into Lucius neck, under his loose hair.

"It's not your fault." Lucius whispered to him. "We wanted to take you along. You haven't seen anything other than the manor for months."

"Indeed." Narcissa also muttered to him. "It's time you saw the outside world again. Perhaps you'll even see some of your friends." she said and Shadows ears twitched in excitement. Maybe they'd be lucky and some of the Weasley might be at the Alley too.

"Though we should watch them from a distance. The Weasleys in particular do not like us still." Lucius murmured. Harry's laughter rang in their thoughts.

Their first stop was Madame Malkins. They asked for wizarding clothes for children. They ended up spending three hours in the store while Narcissa compared the different types of wear for Lilian. Lucius and Harry conversed silently with each other about the latest Quidditch news and other wizarding sports keeping themselves entertained while Narcissa fussed over her granddaughter's clothing.

When they finally moved out of the store it was already nearing noon, and they decided to stop for a light lunch before a brief visit to the Knockturn Alley to buy some potion ingredients Draco requested. They found a rather posh restaurant near Gringotts. Lucius ordered for them, quickly getting rid of the waitress who kept prying about things that where none of her business.

'_Do people ever learn to mind their own business?_' Harry asked thoughtfully. Lucius laughed drawing a few unwanted stares into their table.

"I doubt it." he chuckled while glaring at the people looking their way. Not long after the waitress returned with their drinks. Warmed milk in a baby bottle for Lilian, red wine for Narcissa, scotch for Lucius and more milk in a small plate for Shadow. She left hastily after Lucius' glare.

"Shame that Draco had to work today." Narcissa sighed after sipping her wine. "This could have been the perfect family day." she continued dreamily. '_Of course if Harry were back to his normal self it would have been ideal._' she thought.

"Maybe next time." Lucius assured her that they would do this again with their son too.

The waitress returned again. This time with their lunch. Lucius had a medium rare beef steak with grilled tomatoes and asparagus. The colourful salad from seasonal vegetables was for Narcissa. When the waitress asked who the meatloaf was for they told her to give it to the cat, which made her frown but she did as ordered. After the customary question if they needed anything else, Lucius dismissed her.

They took time enjoying the food and left once paying for the lunch and giving the waitress the appropriate tip. Lucius wrapped his arm around Narcissa waist as they strode to Knockturn Alley and didn't let her leave his sight until they returned to Diagon Alley with the potion ingredients.

Their next stop was in one of the many bookstores in the alley. Despite their large library Lucius needed something new to read and hoped to find a few new releases good enough to bother reading. Narcissa wandered off with Lilian to look for some children's books while Lucius took Shadow with him.

A few months ago Harry had started reading with the blond to pass the time in the long evenings. Lucius would hold the book up while he read it and Shadow would sit in his lap and read along. They made it work well after a few times - at the beginning Lucius turned the pages too early and Harry had missed the last few lines. Their cooperation had some difficulties, mainly in the choice of books to read but they learned to compromise fast. Harry would tolerate the thick history books as long as Lucius agreed to read a few editions from different Quidditch teams and their history and other such volumes meant for the younger population.

After some roaming around the bookcases they found a newly released volume from a well-known Defence Against the Dark Arts expert, the new edition of _Quidditch Throughout the Years_, and surprisingly a brand-new release - it had been published the same day - _The Improved and Pristine Potions of the Age_, written from the Journal of the respected Potions Master Severus Snape.

"This will be added straight away to the Hogwarts study material." Lucius murmured to Shadow holding the potions books while paying for their purchases.

'_Hopefully they'll be taught more patiently than Snape used to._' Harry chuckled in his mind. Severus had resigned from his post in Hogwarts after the war and now lived in peace and quiet with Remus and now had all the time he wanted to play with his potions. '_But I'm glad he finally gets the long waited appreciations he deserves._' he continued thinking of his former professor who had given his whole life for the war.

"Indeed he will." Lucius muttered taking the book back from the sales clerk.

Narcissa was already waiting for them at the front of the store with her own purchases which she gave to her husband when he reached her side. Not wanting to be in the attention of the other people in the Alley any longer, they headed home quickly, never noticing they had been followed for the entire day there.

* * *

"Sweet dreams, my little princess." Draco murmured to his daughter, kissing her on the forehead, scratching Shadow behind his ear and leaving the room after turning out the lights. Harry strode across the room and jumped into the cradle. He lay down next to Lilian and the little girl reached out and grabbed a hold of his fur. She nuzzled closer to him and soon she had fallen asleep. Harry relaxed and let the tiredness of the day break through his consciousness and he fell asleep too. The house was quiet and even Draco was getting to bed already.

Only the house-elves were awake cleaning and doing whatever they do when the family was asleep. There were many wards around the house to keep them protected. But despite everything someone slipped through without anyone noticing. A figure cloaked in dark fabric sneaked closer to the house. Nothing unusual was heard over the strong wind. The figure soon reached the house and looked for the right window. With an enormous amount of luck it found the correct window, leading to the nursery.

The figure swiftly climbed up the wall. Conveniently there was a vine crowing underneath Lilian's nursery window. It stopped only once on the way up for it had heard someone moving close to the wall. Nobody noticed him and the steps moved further away. The trespasser reached the window peeking in and checking there weren't others besides the baby in the room.

The intruder opened the window as quietly as possible and the old wood only groaned softly. The figure smirked pleased with themselves. In their moment of success the intruder forget to stay silent and jumped down from the windowsill. The noise caused by the fall wasn't anything grant but it was loud enough to wake a sleeping cat.

Harry was startled awake by a sudden noise. He jumped up and looked around the room in alert. His sharp eyes spotted the figure in the dim room. Harry hissed in warning but the black cat wasn't intimidating enough to scare the intruder away. The trespasser moved closer to the crib and Harry cautiously stepped over his daughter's sleeping form. He arched his back, tensing his legs and jumped with his sharp claws out, aiming at the figure's face.

Unfortunately the intruder was too fast and Harry was easily swung to the side. The small cat crashed to the wall with an ugly crack. Harry couldn't lift himself up and had to watch as the trespasser moved to lean over his daughter.

"So this is the newest Malfoy spawn." the intruder murmured in disgust. Harry mewled desperately still trying to get up. He nearly panicked when the figure pulled out his wand, pausing to think what to do to the youngest Malfoy. Harry couldn't do anything to help his daughter and he could feel how his strength kept slipping away. Unconsciousness crept closer and Harry used the rest of his energy to call for help before the darkness claimed him.

* * *

'HELP!!!' rang in the minds of everyone currently inside the Malfoy manor. Certainly none stayed asleep through it. Lilian was startled awake by the volume and to the intruder's irritation she started crying at the top of her lungs. Immediately a house-elf popped into the room to see what was the matter and upon seeing someone unfamiliar, the little creature froze the intruder.

Draco had woken up at the yell in his mind and had fallen of his bed in fright. Not knowing what it had meant or if the voice was even real, the blond rose from the floor, threw a bathrobe on and stormed out of his room in the look of his father. Their paths crossed on the way but the Malfoy Lord had no time to explain and continued towards the nursery. Now worried, Draco followed him.

Lucius tried to keep his calm while he strode down the hall. He was near panicking but reasoned not to before knowing why he should. He had told Narcissa to stay in bed when they had been woken up by Harry's frightened call for help. It wouldn't do to take unnecessary risks and he hadn't wanted endanger his wife.

They enter the room almost simultaneously. They would have come upon a humorous sight had not the situation been so serious. A dark man was hanging upside down in the air, kept there by Tipsy, one of their house-elves. The man's wand had been dropped from his grasp to the floor beneath him. Lilian was crying in her cradle and Lucius spotted Shadow lying motionlessly near the far wall.

Draco ran to his daughter and tried to calm her down all the while glaring at the man. Lucius growled at the intruder before checking nothing was wrong with Lilian and then moved towards the cat. He could see his chest moving while he breathed but otherwise he looked horrible. Lucius didn't dare to touch Shadow, guessing he had been thrown at the wall and for a creature his size the cat must have broken some bones.

"Can you take Shadow to my wife, Tipsy?" Lucius asked unnecessarily and the house-elf nodded. "Be careful with him." he warned and Tipsy smiled to him reassuringly.

"Tappy!" Lucius then called and the house-elf in question popped next to him. "Call the Auror Division. Ask for aurors Kingsley and McCartney. Tell them to floo to the manor immediately." he said and Tappy popped away after receiving his orders.

"Is she alright?" Lucius asked after turning towards his son and granddaughter.

"Merely frightened. She will be fine." Draco sighed. He quickly began to hum one of the many lullabies he had learned after her birth. Few minutes later Lilian had calmed down and fallen asleep again. Only then Draco turned to his father again, asking a question that had been in his mind for a while now. "Who is he?"

Meanwhile Narcissa was healing Shadow with the help of a healer she called for after Tipsy brought the cat to her. Luckily Narcissa had read a book on Spirits, like Harry, and remembered that even in their animal forms the spirits could be healed like a human would be. Shadow had broken many of his delicate bones, one of them had punctured his lungs and the cat was black and blue almost all over his small body.

Soon they had managed to heal the cat but he still lay there unconscious. The healer assured the Lady Malfoy it was only natural after such injuries. The healer moved Shadow gently onto a pillow and advised Narcissa to let him rest there. Narcissa lead the healer back to the fireplace telling him how grateful she was for his help before he flooed away.

* * *

When Harry woke up the next time he felt disoriented and had no idea where he was as his vision was blurry. First he didn't remember what had happened before he lost consciousness until it came rushing back. Harry jumped up to his feet but fell down as his vision swayed. He panicked as he remembered the intruder coming into Lilian's nursery. As soon as he was able to stay on his feet he ran to the door.

He didn't get far, though. Lucius had been coming to check if he had woken up yet and caught him at the door. The cat was easily lifted into the arms of the Malfoy Lord.

"You should be running around yet." the blond chuckled stroking his fur absentmindedly.

'_Lilian!_' Harry yelled in his mind. '_Someone came into her room! I couldn't do anyth-_' he continued before he was interrupted.

"We already caught the intruder, Shadow." Lucius told him and Harry calmed down slightly. "And Lilian is fine." the blond assured him.

'_She's fine?_' Harry thought cautiously. He couldn't help being worried over her if he hadn't yet seen her.

"Yes." Lucius reassured him. "She just went to have her nap. We shouldn't disturb her."

Lucius put Shadow back onto his pillow and firmly told him to stay there. Harry reluctantly lay down again. '_How long have I been out?_' Harry suddenly remembered to ask. Lucius sat down at the near couch before answering.

"Four days." he said. "You were in a bad shape but we managed to nurse you back to health - fortunately - with the help of a healer, course."

'_The intruder. Who was it?_' Harry enquired from the blond. Lucius sighed heavily looking out of the only window in the room. It was raining Harry noted.

"Our family has always had many enemies." Lucius started. "Even more after the war." he fell silent for awhile having that.

"The intruder was a former Death Eater, insignificant enough to be pardoned from Azkaban. The aurors questioned him under veritaserum." Lucius continued his explanation. "He appears to be a fanatical supporter of the deceased Dark Lord - almost as bad as Bellatrix - and after seeing us in the Alley, he decided to take revenge on our betrayal of the Dark Lord. Fortunately he didn't succeed."

'_What happened to him?_' Harry thought angrily wanted the worst for his daughter's attacker.

"Due to our name having much leverage, he was sentenced to Azkaban for the next twenty years." Lucius said with a malicious smirk like the ones he used to utilize during Voldemort's reign.

'_And Lilian is absolutely fine?_' Harry asked to soothe himself more. Lucius nodded with a rare soft smile. Harry sighed heavily and relaxed himself deciding to sleep some more before going to check up on his daughter.

* * *

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter

So that's chapter eight. I hope you liked it - at least a little. Only three chapters left. Or four depending on if you want an epilogue, which I haven't planned on but don't consider impossible to write.

I'm not going to keep Draco in the dark much longer anymore. Someone mentioned Draco giving up on searching till Lilian's eyes cleared? I didn't mean it like that. Imagine meeting your daughter for the first time not having been any part her life before, it has to be overwhelming and Draco was simply so captivated by Lilian that he forgot to search for the other father. Though it doesn't really explain his actions any better…

A part reason why I'm not making this story longer and keeping Harry as a cat for a more prolonged period of time; is another fic I'm planning on writing, in which Harry will be alone for many years because of an unfortunate 'misunderstanding'…

There was also a question about their schooling? Harry and Draco have finished school already as I like to think this story takes place after the original story has ended - the epilogue excluded - and with only minor adjustments.

I have question about one the fics in planning. I will make Severus Harry's father (with the pairing Severus/James) and would like to know if you think I should make the part about Harry's parents a separate story or the prologue (it's most likely going to be long) of the main fic, _The Dark Lord's Consort_. Your opinion will be appreciated.

And I must apologize for making this into such a long author's note…


	10. Ch 9: The Suspicion

**The Cat Spirit**

**Chapter Nine: The Suspicion**

Draco sighed as he looked at the cloudy sky through the nursery window. Lilian had fallen asleep only minutes ago. It had been three days since the attempted attack at his daughter. And he had yet to figure out who had shouted out for help. It couldn't have been Lilian that much he knew for sure. She had slept through the whole thing. Mental links were rare, especially one this strong. He hadn't been the only one to hear it and Draco was quite certain everyone inside the house had heard the distressed call. His father certainly had.

But to Draco's growing frustration, neither his father nor his mother would tell him the source. Though Draco had an inkling of a feeling the distressed call had come from Shadow. Nobody else had been in the room with his daughter and the attacker. Which raised the question; what exactly Shadow was?

Draco had tried a couple of spells that should have revealed what kind of a magical creature the cat was but none of them had worked. And the young Malfoy knew there were a few species the spells didn't work on, like Veelas, vampires and such, which were easy enough to recognize from their appearances.

Then he wondered about the rapid pace Shadow had healed in after the attack. Fast healing was known to be an ability of vampires mostly. '_Perhaps someone healed Shadow?_' Draco wondered. '_That's worth looking into._' he concluded and rose from his seat at the window. He checked that Lilian was fast asleep before walking to the door and placing an alarm over the room. It would alert him when the little girl woke up. Then the former Slytherin Ice Prince headed to the study.

After one hour and sixteen minutes of flipping through the documents of the Malfoy family finances Draco finally found a clue, a money transfer to Healer Gregory on the day after the attack. Draco quickly decided to pay a short visit to said Healer. He rose from his seat to leave but he didn't get far as Blaise strode into the study.

"Any progress with the list?" he asked once in the room. It had become like greeting for them. It was the first thing Blaise said when they met.

"None," Draco answered. "The list has been the last thing on my mind. Completely slipped my mind," he sighed. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I need to use your library." Blaise answered to his blond friend.

Before Draco could answer the spell he set over Lilian's room sound the alarm. She had woken up. Blaise followed his friend into the nursery without complain. Lilian wasn't even crying from waking up alone. She was smiling brightly with her toothless mouth. Spotting her father Lilian lifted her arms enthusiastically and wiggled in the hopes of being picked up.

"Hey there little one," Draco smiled to her lifting her from the crib. "Did you have a good dream? You slept so long," he asked and got a giggle as an answer.

"So the library?" Blaise reminded him while tickling Lilian.

"Go ahead," Draco told him. "I'm going to go to see a Healer Gregory at St. Mungo's."

"Are you taking her with you?" Blaise asked already at the door.

"I can have one of the house-elves to watch over her while I'm out," Draco said. "Or do you want to do it?"

"I wouldn't mind looking after her," Blaise said cheerfully. "She doesn't really move around, yet, so I can do my research in the library at the same time."

Draco nodded his agreement and they set off to the manor's library together. Blaise conjured a fluffy blanket for Lilian to be put on. Draco gave his daughter a goodbye kiss and then set her on the blanket. Blaise sat down next to her and summoned the books he needed before starting his work. Draco didn't have to worry about his daughter and with new spring to his feet, he headed to floo over to the wizarding hospital.

He was in luck as Healer Gregory was at the hospital but his shift would end in an hour. This Draco found out from the receptionist. Draco was send straight to the Healer's office, where the man was working on his papers. The blond knocked and within seconds got permission to enter.

"Evening," Draco greeted the man while opening the door.

"Good evening mister…?" the Healer trailed of lifting his head from the papers.

"Malfoy," Draco answered curtly.

"Ah! You must be the young Malfoy then?" the Healer said. "Draco wasn't it?" Draco simply nodded. "What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?"

* * *

After an hour Draco used the hospital floo to get back home. The meeting with the healer had gone well enough, maybe even better then he had thought. Only it left him with more questions than when he arrived at the hospital and with most of his earlier questions answered. He left the hospital with a slightly better understanding of the matter.

The Healer had admitted to treating the cat. Draco had then asked why his mother had asked for a healer for humans and not one for animals. The Healer had become uncomfortable, the vow he'd done when becoming a healer preventing him from saying the answer, and said only that Mrs. Malfoy had insisted on it. Now Draco was planning on interrogate his mother about the matter. But unfortunately his luck had run out and he'd have to wait as Narcissa wasn't home when he arrived at the Malfoy manor.

Draco went to look for his daughter and Blaise, and found them where he had left them. In the family library. Blaise seemed to have finished his research. Or forgotten it completely. He was now playing with Lilian. Draco chuckled quietly at the sight they made as Blaise threw the little girl high up in the air and caught her when she came down. And Lilian only kept giggling and squealing.

"You two seem to be having fun!" Draco said surprising Blaise who - luckily - hadn't thrown Lilian in the air again yet. "Did you manage to do your research?"

"Some of it, yes," Blaise answered with a grin. "Why didn't you tell me how beautiful her eyes are?" he asked glancing at Lilian.

"What?" Draco asked bewildered.

"That shade of green is rare," Blaise muttered picking Lilian up again and throwing her towards the ceiling getting a delighted squeal.

"I'd forgotten to pay attention to her eye colour…" Draco muttered to himself.

He moved closer to inspect and gasped when he saw the bright emerald eyes of his daughter staring intently at him. The blond's thoughts began to run fast but Blaise interrupted his train of thoughts to…

"There's only one person I know with eyes like hers," Blaise stated. "And he happens to be on that list of yours, too."

"Harry," Draco whispered and is friend nodded agreeing. "He even fits into the timeline. Nine months…" the blond said slowly and his feet gave out under the shock. Luckily, Blaise managed to spell him a chair before he fell to the floor.

"But-but…How is it possible?" Draco asked astonished.

"When did you sleep with him?" Blaise asked calmly wanting to help his friend finding the one he loved.

"…After the last battl-" Draco said slowly remembering and paused. "Of course he didn't have the power to put up a contraception charm. He'd just won the Dark Lord," blond said distressed.

"That would only be understandable," Blaise agreed.

"But where is he now?" Draco sighed.

"Indeed. One would've thought Potter to want a family. He has that feeling about him, you know," Blaise said.

Draco suddenly sat up.

"My father…" he muttered. "He said something about the 'mother'…" Draco tried to remember. "…That it wasn't because he didn't want to keep the kid…but rather he couldn't."

"Alright," Blaise said. "The thing that could've made him unable to look after Lilian…" Blaise paused in thought. "Money?"

"No, the Potter family I one of the richest in the Great Britain," Draco denied the option. "D-death?" he suggested with a broken voice.

"I don't think so," Blaise tried to ease it for his friend. "Your parents didn't act like he was dead…And they would have told you if the 'mother' died." The room fell silent.

"Imprisonment would be one option but who'd throw Potter, the Saviour of the Wizarding World into prison?" Blaise thought out loud after awhile, looking at Lilian who playing on the floor by herself.

"Inability, perhaps?" Blaise asked. "Knowing your parents they would have paid for the treatments if the 'mother' of their grandchild was to be injured," he stated excited. "Which means-"

"-That the records are in the financials!" Draco exclaimed and quickly summoned them to the library. They went through the paperwork not finding what they were looking for. But they did find papers of paid healer visits, which were for the following of a pregnancy.

"So, Potter lived with your parents, if my guess is correct," Blaise stated. "But he wasn't injured either."

"What about creature inheritance?" Draco asked. "Werewolves aren't allowed to have children. Could it be possible?"

"It could be p-" Blaise started answering but remembered something and rushed to one of the side tables. He ran back to Draco with a small pile of books. "I dropped them on the floor earlier," he stated laying them out on the closest table. "Books about spirits."

"I've never seen those before," Draco mumbled. "They must be new."

The two of them didn't know but Narcissa had looked for the books shortly after Lilian's birth. She wanted to know more the creatures called spirits and thought it to be a good clue to her son in finding out the 'mother' of her granddaughter. She'd laid them out in the library in hopes of her son finding them.

Blaise and Draco leafed through the books quickly. Blaise was the one to find the part to fit their situation.

"Here it says that; "--_a Spirit is unable to give children to nobody else than their intended mate_--," and a bit further down; "--_a Spirit turns into their true form permanently (look for page 253 for exceptions) when they are unable to find their soul mate or unable to receive the love of their soul mate_--," Blaise read out loud. "That's the matter shortly."

"If we assume this is what happened…And I am Harry's soul mate…What kind of a Spirit could Harry be?" Draco wondered.

"I don't have a clue," Blaise shrugged. "This book says there once used to be Spirits guardians for everything; rocks, water, the sky, different animals, you name it…" he trailed off.

"Cats!" Draco exclaimed. "A cat - Shadow. Mother so conveniently decided to get a cat on the same day Lilian was born."

"He's always been here," Blaise said. "Shadow could be the one we're looking for."

"If we are right about it you've found Harry," Blaise smiled at the hope shining in Draco's eyes. "It's not a fool proof theory but it's enough to confront your parents with."

"You're right," Draco smiled too. "Pinky!" he yelled and a small house-elf appeared next to them.

"What do you need Pinky for, sir?" the elf asked.

"I need you to tell parents to meet me in the study as soon as possible," Draco ordered and the house-elf left to perform her task.

"Let's go," Draco said picking up Lilian and leading the way to the study.

It was time to have some answers.

* * *

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter

I apologise for taking so long but I haven't felt like writing anything in awhile and didn't think you people deserve anything less then my best effort.

Next chapter: The Truth

* * *

**For wolf of ice: **A huge thank you for pointing out the mess up. Severus has only been mentioned once before and I completely forgot he was alive in this story…Thank you again!

I have corrected it and have it here too so you people don't have to go back to the earlier chapter to read it. Here it is:

"--_The Improved and Pristine Potions of the Age_, written from the Journal of the **respected **Potions Master Severus Snape.

"This will be added straight away to the Hogwarts study material." Lucius murmured to Shadow holding the potions books while paying for their purchases.

'_Hopefully they'll be taught more patiently than Snape used to_.' Harry chuckled in his mind. **Severus had resigned from his post in Hogwarts after the war and now lived in peace and quiet with Remus and now had all the time he wanted to play with his potions. **'_But I'm glad he finally gets the long waited appreciations he deserves_.' he continued thinking of his **former** **professor who had given his whole life for the war**.--"


	11. Ch 10: The Truth

**The Cat Spirit**

**Chapter Ten: The Truth**

"You wanted to see us, son?" Lucius drawled out as he entered the study with his wife.

"Indeed, father," Draco answered from his seat at the comfortable sofa close to the fireplace. Blaise was sitting next to him holding Lilian in his arms.

"I believe I've figured out who the other father is," the blond stated staring intently at his parents to pay close watch over their reactions.

Shock made its way to Lucius' eyes for a few seconds, enough time for his son to notice, before the composed mask was on his face again. Narcissa began smiling brightly and Draco could see how excited she was about having the last member of their family with them soon. Lucius coughed quietly.

"You believe, you've figured it out?" he said slowly. "Then tell me who do you think it is?"

"Harry Potter," Draco said with no hesitation. His upbringing wouldn't let him show his uncertainty.

"What let you to this conclusion?" Lucius asked before Narcissa could shout out her congratulations. Though Draco did notice her increased excitement. He then briefed his parents on the conversation he'd had with Blaise only a moment ago.

A silence fell into the room when he finished explaining. Neither of his parents said anything. Not admitting either way. Draco huffed in annoyance.

"Just say it!" Draco said. "I can already tell I'm correct from the way mother is about to jump up from her seat to congratulate me," he drawled out and Narcissa did hastily rise from her chair to hug her son.

"Indeed, you have come to the correct conclusion," Lucius said proud of his son. "Lilian's 'mother' is Harry Potter."

"And the other part…" Draco started asking his father who answered before the question was completely presented to him.

"Yes. Harry is a cat spirit," Lucius said with a sigh. "It's a good thing he's somewhere exploring, since I'm not sure what he would've wanted us to tell you when you found out."

"Please," Draco said with only a hint of desperation in his voice. "Tell me as much as you can." Narcissa smiled at him.

"The best place to start is probably the beginning," she said. "Harry came to us before his birthday and he was becoming more desperate every day. He knew he wouldn't be able to look after Lilian once she was born…" Narcissa started and continued mostly without interruption. Draco only asked a few questions for further detail.

"I wish you would have been there with us during the last months of his pregnancy," Narcissa sighed. "If you didn't love him, you would have fallen for him then."

"I wish I had been there, too," Draco admitted with a sad smile. "I would've wanted to see him and be a part of his pregnancy."

"You don't wish to fall for him?" Lucius asked prompting the answer he already knew from his son.

"I don't need to fall for him," Draco raised his voice. "I'm already in love with him!" Only then Draco realised what his father had done. "Hey! You did that on purpose!"

"Indeed I did," Lucius grinned. "I wasn't sure had you admitted your feelings to yourself yet."

"This is wonderful," Narcissa smiled. "Our family will finally be complete," she said before Draco had a chance to start a fight with his father.

"But, mother," Draco interrupted her. "I can't marry a cat, despite how much I would want to."

"That'll be no problem when you manage to turn Harry back into a human," Narcissa said excitedly her mind already on the wedding plans.

"Mrs. Malfoy, how will he do that?" Blaise asked to ease the situation for Draco.

"By confessing his feelings for Harry and to Harry," Lucius answered in the behalf of his wife, whose mind was elsewhere occupied.

"He has to confess his feelings-" Blaise paused. "-to a cat," he continued slowly. "I can see the comedy in that." Blaise laughed.

"The sooner the better," Lucius said.

"W-What?" Draco asked startled. "As in now?" he whispered.

"Oi! Don't chicken out now." Blaise said nudging his friend's shoulder. "Do it before all of your courage escapes," he laughed.

"I'm not afraid!" Draco hissed in the heat of the moment and stomped out of the room. He could hear Blaise's laughter on his expense and the soft chuckle of his father's from behind him. Draco closed the doors and their mirth quietened. And Draco's courage fled him when the silence fell over the corridor. He took a deep breath and went to look for the family cat.

It didn't take too long to find him. Shadow was sleeping on the window seat in the nursery. The black cat was purring in the sunlight. Draco smiled at the sight before he disturbed the cat's peace by lifting him up.

* * *

Harry was lazing out in the nursery. He was bored but lying in the sun was very comfortable and he didn't feel like moving. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened during his day and he was very pleased with himself. It had also made him unsuspecting of any disturbance.

Harry had a fright when someone suddenly lifted him up into their strong arms. He nearly scratched the man, before he recognized Draco who held him gently in his firm hold. Harry wondered what had brought up this behaviour. But at the moment he couldn't care less. Harry mewled in satisfaction and took a better position in his mate's arms. He felt safe.

When they made it to Draco's room the blond put Harry on the floor while he shrugged of his robes and kicked off his shoes. Harry hadn't had time to move from the spot he'd been put on before Draco lifted him up again. Harry was pressed against Draco's chest and he could feel the man's heart beating faster than it should have.

Harry glanced worriedly at Draco's face and saw how concentrated and nervous he looked. Harry wondered what he blond was up to. Draco walked to the bed while carrying him and laid himself on it. Draco placed Harry on his chest, where Harry rolled around trying to find a comfortable position. He stilled on Draco and stretched out beginning to purr to show his satisfaction. Harry barely registered the spell Draco used to lock the door.

* * *

Draco chuckled when Shadow began purring. He locked the door so none could come in - or get out - interrupting his confession. Though he couldn't say it straight away. That would make Harry freak out or at last startle him badly. He'd have to start somewhere else.

"The last few months have been rather stressful," Draco admitted. "If I now relieve the pressure, you won't tell anyone, will you?" Emerald eyes looked back at him and only blinked.

"I'd better start at the beginning, don't you think?" Draco asked receiving no answer, not that he'd expected one from the cat, "I met him for the first time at the Madame Malking's. I'd heard so much about him during my childhood yet I didn't recognize him."

"Our first meeting didn't end well, neither did our second. I… got angry at him for rejecting my friendship. Even if I had caused it. I realized that later on," Draco said and noticed how tense Shadow had gotten. Harry probably knew now Draco was talking about him.

"I picked on him all the through our school years. Caused trouble to him and called him names," the blond continued taking a firm grip of the cat to prevent escape. "I'm not proud of it. For years I believed I hated him," he said feeling how Harry tried to pull away from his hold.

"During our sixth year I finally looked at him. Actually looked. I'd never noticed how beautiful he'd become." Draco said remembering the winter morning they'd bumped into each other in the hallway in the dungeons on their way to their Potions class.

'It's bizarre how it seems to be impossible for Gryffindor and Slytherin to end up in different Potions classes. They are always held together.' Draco wondered when he rushed to said class. He was late for a reason out of his hands. The other members of their dorm room spend too long in the shower and he couldn't possibly shower WITH them. It was not an option for a Malfoy. At least that's what his father had taught him before beginning of his first year.

When the others were ready he'd rushed to the shower. He'd made it out of the shower before the first class began but he still had to dress and get to the class room before Severus. That he hadn't managed. And now he was running to the classroom. He didn't want to miss much of the class, even if Severus wouldn't take points from him.

He neared the corner before the Potions class and ran around it. Only to crash into someone else. Draco groaned from the floor. He'd hit his backside to the stone floor. Draco quickly looked up ready to yell at whoever had collided with him. He inhaled sharply when seeing the bright emerald eyes looking at him. Draco couldn't believe his eyes.

Harry bloody Potter had transformed into an ethereal beauty without his notice. Delicate features, small mouth with kissable lips - not that Draco would ever admit it to anyone -, large eyes and that damn sexy, messy hair. School robes prevented him from taking note of Harr- POTTER'S body.

Potter started apologizing but Draco shortly interrupted him. They still had to make it to the class room. Draco lifted himself of the floor and dusted his clothes not that there was anything to dust off. They entered the classroom only a moment apart.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your tardiness, Mr. Potter," Professor Snape drawled out.

"From then on I paid closer attention on him and my feelings began to reform," Draco said. "And then, after the last battle I…managed to bed him," he confessed not so proud of himself. "It was a mistake." The cat froze completely. "To take him like that. When he was not fully aware of himself," Draco sighed.

"I didn't care then. I'd wanted him for too long and the opportunity was too tempting," Draco said. "Then I was a complete brick," he snorted in self disgust. "I drove him away even if I…" he paused not daring to continue. Shadow had turned to look at him.

"You know what they say. There's a fine line between love and hate," Draco whispered. "My feelings for him had transformed into the opposite from what they were and I-" he paused again when his voice wavered. "I drove away the one thing I have strong feelings for. I simply panicked," the blond said slowly petting the cat.

"Not long after I found out I'd gotten him knocked up. Not that I knew it was him. I only found that out today," Draco said staring intently at Shadow. "I know it's you. You gave me such a beautiful daughter." Shadow butted his head against the blond's hand.

"I-" Draco started and hesitated in his nervousness. "I love you, Harry. I have for a long time now."

* * *

**End of Chapter Ten**

Next Chapter: The End

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter

One chapter to go. I'm not sure will I be making an epilogue, the chapter's title is rather final. We'll see if I have good enough ideas for it.

I hope I manage to finish this before my birthday, which means I have to write the next chapter very quickly. And with the ending of this chapter I believe you people would like me to finish quickly, too. Wish me luck!


	12. Ch 11: The End

**The Cat Spirit**

**Chapter Eleven: The End**

"I love you, Harry. I have for a long time now," Draco confessed and with blinding light the cat disappeared from his lap. Only to make room for a lot larger body. Draco blinked to get his sight back only to blush from the sight he got. Harry was now sitting on his lap.

Stark naked.

Not exactly what he'd expected. Draco moved his heated gaze from Harry lower regions to his eyes that were staring at him. Tears were making their way to those glorious emerald eyes. Draco was hesitant in comforting him.

"You mean it," Harry's unused voice said as a statement not a question. But Draco answered anyway.

"Yes," the blond breathed out.

"God!" Harry exclaimed hugging Draco suddenly not caring of his nude form. "I'm glad."

"No need to call me that. Simply Draco will do," he joked relieved. Harry chuckled.

"Moron." Harry stated playfully.

"I thought…" Harry whimpered. "I thought _us_ could never lead anywhere. You seemed to make it so clear that morning," he whispered.

"I apologize, my love." Draco said looking into the emerald eyes to see Harry had already forgiven him. "I panicked. I know I shouldn't make excuses…"

Tears started to make their way down Harry's soft cheeks. He was too relieved to notice. His mate wanted him after all. The raven leaned against Draco, who circled his arms around the smaller boy. Harry felt safe. He didn't want to move in a very long time.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done," Draco said with a soft voice. "I've put you through so much. I shouldn't have."

"I forgive you." came the quiet answer near his ear. Warm breath contacted his skin making Draco shiver.

"I know," the blond said. They fell into silence.

Draco was about to apologize again, even if he didn't have to, when he noticed that Harry had fallen asleep in his arms. Now he had time to look at him. Nothing seemed to have changed in Harry. Only when he looked closer he could see the light stretch marks on his stomach from the pregnancy. It made him regret not seeing Harry while he was pregnant with their child. But Draco never doubted he'd have new opportunities.

* * *

Harry woke up after sun had risen hours ago. Draco was beside him. Watching him. Harry blushed. '_It wasn't a dream._' he thought and excitement filled him. '_Draco loves me. He loves me._' Harry thought repeatedly. '_I wouldn't have been able to change if it weren't true._'

"What did you say?" Draco asked smiling.

"Good morning," Harry yawned. "And I said nothing."

"I swear I heard you say something," Draco shook his head unbelievingly. '_I didn't say anything, I thought it._' Harry mused hearing Draco gasp.

"You thought it!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes," Harry smiled. "It seems we've finally accomplished to mental connection."

"I'd forgotten about that," Draco admitted. "You were the one to call for help when Lilian was attacked," he mused. They lay in silence until Draco needed to rise up to visit the bathroom. Harry gripped his shirt.

"Don't leave me." he pleaded knowing it was unnecessary.

"I won't," Draco promised smiling softly. "I'll never leave you."

* * *

Time passed flying by with Narcissa's insistency on the wedding arrangements and future plans for the young couple. Lilian kept giggling in their presence as if feeling her fathers reluctance on the subject. Not that their wedding and future didn't matter but because of the fussing Narcissa showed towards them, especially Harry.

Draco grew annoyed enough to escape with Harry to the Malfoy cottage in Scotland for a romantic getaway. They warded the surrounding premises and prevented the use of the floo. They spent the weekend in peace concentrating only onto each other. With the way Draco made him see stars in their bedroom at night - and day, every morning… - Harry was sure he'd be pregnant again before their wedding. The raven knew they weren't exactly cautious to prevent it. Draco did try to remember the contraception spell before falling into bed with Harry but who could blame him for forgetting in the heat of the moment.

Their wedding went rather smoothly. Despite the scene Harry's friends caused when they saw him for the first time in nearly a year and when they - especially Ron - realized the occasion was Harry getting married to a Malfoy. After people calmed down or passed out - Ron after a hefty drink of Firewhisky - or fainted - Molly and Ginny right after realizing Harry was marrying another man - they could continue the ceremonies.

* * *

Remembering the day before Harry chuckled quietly not to wake his husband up. It was the morning after their wedding day and was still in bliss. He was married to his mate and they Weasley family and Hermione would come around eventually and see how happy Draco made him. The twins and their older brother most had no problem with him being married to a Malfoy. Arthur wouldn't say a word that could upset Molly and Molly was still outraged for his ignorance of Ginny feelings.

'_It has none of their business_.' Harry thought frustrated. '_Ginny's feelings aren't my responsibility_.'

"Damn right." Came the growl from the blond next to him. "You're mine!"

"Indeed I am." Harry smiled and jumped out the bed to race to the nursery. He wanted to see Lilian. And if she kept to her habits she'd wake up in a moment.

Draco rushed after his husband laughing and then spelling some clothes on them as they had been sleeping naked. Harry hadn't bothered to dress before leaving their bedroom. Harry, with his quick feet, reached the nursery before the blond. As Draco managed to get through the doorway Harry had their daughter in his arms already.

Lilian giggled happily and snuggled into her father. Draco smiled at the sight, not wanting to disturb the moment. Still, he walked to them and wrapped his arms around them both. Lilian sighed contently between her parents. Harry leaned towards his husband to share a gentle good-morning kiss. They stood there till a house-elf came to call them to eat breakfast.

* * *

"Dad! Dad!" their oldest called out when the group of kids rushed over to them.

"Yes, Lilian?" Draco asked from his daughter turning to face her still not letting go of his content husband.

"They don't believe me." Lilian whined even if her father had tried to teach her out of the habit.

"What is it that they don't believe?" Harry asked opening his until now closed eyes.

"They think I'm lying about you being a cat, daddy!" the nine-years-old pouted. By them she meant the hoard of redheads, the children of the three families with the last name Weasley and Ginny. Over the years their former relationships had improved after initial shock of Harry's marriage had worn off.

Ron and Hermione were married with six children already, having one pair of twins believed to grow up to replace the former pranksters. George had married a younger wizard who had given birth to two boys with the help of pregnancy potions. Percy had already had three kids with his wife and Bill and Fleur had two. Ginny had married a Ravenclaw from her year and had one child with him and another on the way. Charlie was still single and was being bullied by his mother about marriage.

"I spend only a couple months as a cat, dear." Harry told his daughter. His three-years-old son nodded hastily to the other children. Lucas looked more of Harry than Draco, as it had been the opposite with Lilian. The children started asking questions loudly trying to be heard over each other.

"Be quiet." commanded soon-to-be-eight-years-old Tyler who was much like his blond father. Harry often joked that their second child was a little copy of Draco. Even at a young age Tyler was a serious child and a little overprotective of his siblings. "You'll wake Alice."

Harry looked into the crib to see their youngest sleeping soundly. Harry suspected that when his little Alice grew she'd look much like Lilian. He smiled contently leaning back into his husband's embrace as Draco told the children to go back to play.

Draco wasn't surprised that Harry was still tired. He'd been released from bed rest only the day before. Harry hadn't been allowed to leave his bed since the birth of their youngest. Draco had heard how his father had exclaimed that Draco and Harry would soon beat the Weasley record on the number of kids born into one family. Draco chuckled at the thought and heard a displeased noise come from his husband who'd already fallen asleep again. The blond to be as still as possible to let Harry sleep.

They'd decided to keep the celebration of Alice's birth after Harry got better but Harry had insisted being fine enough to keep it today. The raven had mostly slept through the day but at least he'd managed to see the Weasley families they didn't meet that often otherwise. Severus and Remus came weekly for dinner with their 15-years-old adopted son, who was beginning to resemble Severus more than Remus. To Severus displeasure in the beginning, the boy's name was James and he'd been ten-years-old when they adopted him and hence couldn't change his name if they wanted him to feel they accepted him as himself.

Life was good in Draco's opinion. He and Harry had a wonderful marriage, a large family and four beautiful children. And no doubt more on the way in the future. Draco didn't mind and Harry had always wanted a big family after all, hadn't he?

The End

* * *

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter

That's it. The last chapter. There won't be another one under the name Cat Spirit. But I might end up writing separate one shots of some extra scenes in the story? Who knows.

Now I'm planning on concentrating on my other stories. Mostly Silver Lining as I already am posting it but on some other stories as well.


End file.
